Squiddy Tentacles
Squiddy Tentacles is a spin-off of SpongeBob SqaurePants about Squidward as an Elfish impersonator believing that he's Neptune's gift to women. Season 1 Super Duped In an effort to impress Sandy's teacher, Squidward goes along with a gag that he is "Tentacles-Man." However, Squidward would have to prove that he is a super hero when a real villian comes. First Appearance: Little Sandy Bungled in the Jungle Flying high above the jungle on a plane, Squidward gets a stewardess angry by his constant flirting with her. As a result, the stewardess boots Squidward off the plane in mid-flight. When Squidward comes down, he soon meets Jungle Fish. Bearly Enough Time When Squidward has reason to believe that his mother, Bunny Tentacles, is out in the jungle lost, he goes on a quest to find her, only to awaken Cronus the Bear. First Appearance: Bunny Tentacles The Sensitive Squid Squidward tries to get a date with a girl who is in love with a sensitive dancer. A squid comes along, and, in a parody of Schoolhouse Rock, offers Squidward lessons on how to be sensitive and kind. Tentacles Dooby Doo When Squidward's elderly aunt, Aunt Jedidissa Tentacles, disappears, he enlists the help of Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma to crack the case and catch a ghostly gardener. Speed Buggy makes a cameo appearance too. Date with An Antelope A lonely Squidward decides to try internet dating, only to be set up with a female antelope. Did You See a Bull Run By Here? Squidward pays a visit to Pamplona to wacth the running of the bulls, but ends up in a bullfight of his own. Cookie Crisis In a parody of Green Eggs and Ham, Sandy the buttercup will stop at nothing to make a reluctant Squidward buy cookies. I Used to Be Funny Squidward must confront his fear of clowns when he gets between two clowns arguring who is funnier. My Fair Dork When a school geek wants to take Sandy to the school dance, Squidward decides to help. However, he soon learns that his lady-grabbing antics work bettter for the geek than him as he becomes master! Twas the Night When Squidward mistakes Santa Claus for a burgular and knocks out jolly old St. Nick, he must don the red cape to save Christmas. Blarney Buddies Squidward is in Ireland and reads about the Blarney Stone, which he mistakes for a leprechaun named Barney Stone, who can grant wishes. Squidward tries to track Barney down, and after much coaxing, Barney finally grants Squidward his wish. Over the Hump! Squidward accidentally joins the French Foreign Legion, and soon finds himself on a game show in Ancient Egypt, where he must find a way through the desert with the help of a reluctant camel named Lawerence the Camel. Squiddy Tentacles Meets Farrah Fawcet Sandy invites Squidward to her birthday party, but Squidward refuses. All of that changes when Squidward finds out that Farrah Fawcet, Sandy's cousin, will be at the party! Hip-Hop Flop! Squidward hears of a hip-hop group called The Round Pound, and seeks some advice from them to gain the love to a femal hip-hop fan. Talk to Me, Baby Squidward goes on a talk show hosted by a supermodel named Vendela. Blanky Hanky Panky All the wool in the city are being stolen by evil, wool-loving theif named Dr. Filaneist and his kind pet kitten, Pooky the Cat! Squidward plays the role of the hero, as he tracks down Filaneist. Beach Blanket Tentacles When Squidward takes a trip to the beach, he winds up at a party, where a hot chick named Franny uses him to make her rude and selfish boyfriend, Andy, jealous. This eventually leads to Squidward competeing in "The King of the Beach competition," against Andy, who challanged him. The Day the Earth Didn't Move Around Very Much At court, Squidward explains an incident to the judge that he firmly believed that yesterday, time froze for anyone but himself, and how he used it by having a meal, stealing candy, and sleeping in a first class hotel without paying. The Aisle of Mixed-Up Toys When Squidward wants a young girl's older sister to fall for him, he must go into the discount toy-aisle to buy some toys for them. Substitute Teacher When a criminal robs Squidward's karate dojo, he dopes Squidward into believing that he is the substitute teacher. A Wolf in Chick's Clothing Squidward meets an amazing girl, only to find out she is actually a werewolf. She promises her that she will offer Squidward a great time if he can make it through one night of her current stae. Intensive Care Squidward goes to the hospital to pay a visit to Sandy, only to fnd out that she has a beatiful nurse tending for her. The hospital is full of sick people, but Squidward has just what the nurse needs: a heavy-dose of Tentacles! Unfortunately, another employee tries to get his way. Jumbo Tentacles To become more muscular and bigger, Squidward purchases a new product called "UberMass." The instructions say that it will take approxamatly take 6 weeks to work, but Squidward in in too much of a hurry to get ripped to follow the instructions and drinks the entire case. As a result, Squidward becomes a fat squid. The Perfect Gift While Mother's Day is around the corner, Squidward tries to find a way to buy money to buy his mama a gift. While Sandy becomes ridicously wealthy with her simple lemonade stand, Squidward goes through all manner of jobs in an effort to raise the cash he needs. Tentacles, James Tentacles Squidward hits on a beatiful woman named Jane, who turns out to be a secret agent. When Squidward comprises security at Jane's headquarters, her boss makes them work together to defeat the evil Dr. Pencilneck and thwart his nefarius-yet incredibly politically correct-scheme. Category:Parental Guidence Rating